


Fire Dance part 1

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Be nice please, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Tobirama is so done with everyone, Yandere!Hashirama, Yaoi, well I try for a Yandere!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Hashirama is in love .. He is so in love nothing else matters . ' Brother are you listening ? ' Tobirama asked with a scowl on his face and arms crossed, Hashirama has to admit he would strange without that pose . ' Yeah ... ' He whispers softly as he looked back at the raven haired man . Uchiha Madara .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try for an Yandere!Hashirama/Madara, since really it's need more love since well everyone has a darkside right ?

Hashirama is in love .. He is so in love nothing else matters .

' Brother are you listening ? ' Tobirama asked with a scowl on his face and arms crossed, Hashirama has to admit he would strange without that pose . ' Yeah ... ' He whispers softly as he looked back at the raven haired man .

Uchiha Madara .

He was everything that Hashirama wanted, he wanted to touch him, kiss him, see his smile he wants everything of that man . And return everything back, the love and the warmth . Tobirama followed his eyes, he sighed as he scowl went deeper .

' Really brother him, you could get better .' He nodded to himself as he was saying was right, and nobody has to dare to say otherwise .' But he is perfect .' Even his brother should not dare .' Stop being a child .' As he fully turned to him .' You know you should continue the family blood line, you are the eldest and the only one of two who can .'

' Tobirama ...' His brother tried not to send him a pity look, it would only hurt Tobirama's pride .' I know I know ... ' But still Hashirama's heart still longs for the Uchiha . 

Madara stopped talking to his own brother, and scowled at the Senju .' What are looking at ugly .' Madara said as he tried to look threating, his brother gave a half glance to the siblings . ' Don't let them rile you up brother .'

Hashirama smiled at Madara as he walked to them, Tobirama quickly followed with even steps as his with a straight back . ' Madara are you enjoying the party ? ' 

' I had better ones .' 

' Really ? Is it too boring ? ' Hashirama looked worried as he took his hands, Izuna almost hissed at him . But Madara looked unfaced as he was used to Hashirama's strange

behavior .

' Sorry to say but yes .' 

' Well you can dance with some ...' Hashirama don't want to say pretty ladies, because he wants Madara to dance with him . But then maybe he will scare his friend off .

' They can't dance for shit .' He growled .' They all look like fools .'

' Are you sure it's not you that looks like a fool .' Tobirama sounded so sure as he looked with his nose up, looking down on the clan leader .' Do you want me to kick the rest of your man pride off ? ' 

Now Tobirama was angry .' You have no right to say, whoring yourself out .' Izuna almost grabbed him .' Tobirama ! That's enough ! ' As Hashirama looked angry and then scowled at Madara .' And that was over the line Madara .' He sounded upset making both men go quiet, Izuna looked with murder at Tobirama .

' Let's all be friends .' As Hashirama hugged both of them .' Let go stupid ! '

' Brother stop this ! ' 

Izuna backed off as Hashirama smiled at him .' There is more room you know .' 

' No thanks Hikaku is looking for me .' 

' Izuna you ! '

' Bye brother see you at home .' Izuna smiled but as he stopped at Tobirama, he almost wanted to spit at the man's face but decided he can take his revenge next time .

Tobirama escaped Hashirama's hold, as well did Madara . ' Well then I go home .. ' Madara walked off without waiting for both brothers to say anything .' Bastard ..' Tobirama whispered as he turned around, but then he looked back and noticed that Hashirama was gone .' Son of a ... ' 

' Madara wait up ! ' Hashirama said as he ran after Madara with a stupid smile .' What do you want .' 

' Let's enjoy a small walk, the air is cool and the moon is beautiful tonight .' He said as he leaned against Madara, trying to feel his warmth . Madara backed off letting a pout grow on Hashirama's face . ' What about no stupid .'

' Please we never have the chance to be alone .' 

' I enjoy those moments .' Madara says dreamily just to let Hashirama sulk, people who walked past them gave Madara judgemental stares .' Come on ! Stop doing that you are grown man aren't you ! ' 

' But I want to walk with you ...' Hashirama said with a teary eyes as he looked at him, Madara's mistake to stare back at him . He sighed as he run his hand through his hair .'

Fine you can come but if you are ...' Hashirama hugs him before he could finish .' Yaaah you are the best ! '

' Fool .' 

Both man walked in silence Hashirama sometimes steal looks from Madara, enjoying the man without the other knowing it .

Hashirama loves it how he looks, his pale skin, his full lips, his thick black hair, his neck Hashirama wants to cover with kisses .

' What are you drooling about ...' Madara looked uneasy .' Did you not eat .'

' Don't worry about it .' Hashirama smiled as he rubbed his drool, but his sleeve was dry . He looked confused as Madara snorts his laugh back .' It was a joke you fool .' 

' That's not nice .'

' I am never nice .' He smiled back, and that moment when the full moon shines . 

Hashirama was sure his heart stopped, as he breath was taken from the beauty before him .

Oh dear kami he was more in love then he thought .


	2. Chapter 2

Hashirama was having a very bad day ... Too bad nobody believed him .

' No . '

' Pretty please ...' He whined at Tobirama with very sad eyes .

' What are you an idiot ? '

Hashirama pouted at his brother, before he turned to the other man .' Madara ! ' He whined .

' No .'

Hashirama throw himself on Madara's desk, the man looked so angry that Tobirama prayed for his brother instead of helping him .' Don't betray me ! ' 

' Hashirama ... You acting like child .'

Hashirama felt so betrayed .

' Why are you so against meeting Mito-sama .' Izuna dared to ask he was just here to drop off Madara's lunch, but he got into this mess before he knows it .' She is evil ...' 

' No she is not .' Tobirama said as he crossed his arms .' Madara ! ' Madara petted his hair .' Yosh yosh ... You poor fool that you are, that's what you get being born first ... Being Hokage ... ' He smirked .

But Hashirama don't care what he just said, or that he made fun of him . He felt so blessed being touched by Madara, he was touched by Madara . That his heart beated so fast, and he felt like girl as he almost swoons .

' Let's go eat Dango ! ' Hashirama said with a smile as he then held Madara's hand .' We still have ...'

' Tobirama will do it .'

' All of it ? ' It sounded tempting but he will not bite the bait before .' Of course .'

Tobirama looked in shock as his mouth fell open, Izuna took this his cue to leave quietly . He walked backwards and then started to run, he saw the paper towers of Hashirama .

And he wants to enjoy this beautiful day .

' Okay .'

' Wait a second here ! ' Tobirama grabbed Hashirama by the robe as he pulled him off Madara .

' You can't ...'

' Tobirama I trust you, it's not like I can ask someone else ...' Hashirama began .' That don't mean that ...'

' And I trust you that you can make good decisions, for the academy, for the clans, for the village ... '

Madara mouth fell open almost Hashirama was sugar coating to get Tobirama to do what he wants . Am I dreaming ? 

' Well that is true ...' 

' Okay then bye ! ' Hashirama beamed at him with a wide smile, and then he and Madara were gone .' Wait a ....' Tobirama cursed so hard, that some clan members of the

Hatake clan decided they come back tomorrow .

( **Dango shop** ) 

' Okay what was the real reason you wanted to escape .' Madara stuffed his mouth full of dango's, not caring he looked rude as a pig by others he was starving .

Hashirama did not answer as he looked with a dream face at Madara, his beautiful eyes that shines when he saw the dango, his red cheeks, his puffy lips, his ...

' Oi stop that .' Even his glare made Hashirama all happy, as he woke up from his dream . His smile never leaving his face . ' W-what .. Sorry .' He laughed it off as Madara huffed .

' I said why did you really wanted to leave .'

' It .... Was like the rooms were coming at me you know, my whole life I lived outside ... I don't understand how Tobirama can do it .'

' Makes two of us ...'

' You too ? ' 

Madara nodded .' It was like yesterday we were at war, blood on our sword heavy in our hands . Screaming men, wailing from the despaired women, bodies of ....' He was silent as he shook his head, Hashirama's heart break as he saw that . 

Oh how he wants to pain to leave Madara alone .

' Madara ...'

' I am so happy I still got Izuna ... And you ...' Hashirama wants to kiss him so bad, as Madara looked at him no anger, or happiness on his face . Just him and him alone was all over his face .

' I am too ... Happy you know, my people, Tobirama and you are still here, I know am not alone ...'

They were silent as the waitress brought there thee .' More dango please .' Hashirama said as the woman blushed and bowed her head .'

' You will turn into a pig .'

' A cute pig I hope .'

' In your dreams .'

' Don't be mean Madara .' As Hashirama felt his despair cloud over his head, as he looked sad some even glared at Madara for making their Hokage sad .

' Stop that ...' Madara touched his cheek as Hashirama felt them blush, as Madara let him look him in his eyes .' Don't be so silly .'

' Madara ...' _Is this the moment ? Is this the moment !_ Hashirama leaned forward but the waitress brought them their dango .' Here is your dango Hokage-sama ! ' She looked at the man who just moments ago was so polite now glaring at her .

Madara didn't notice as his quickly took a dango .' So good ...' He moaned the waitress quickly run back almost crying as Hashirama stared with a blank glare at her .

' What is her problem ...' Madara said as he turned to Hashirama, who shook his head .' Who knows women ...'

' True ... Plus you are getting married to one .'

' Don't remind me, I dislike her already ! ' 

' Why she sounds like wife even I want .'

' No .'

' No ? '

' You don't want her ! ' _When you have me !_ He wanted to say but didn't .' Hashirama you acting strange ...'

' No am not ...'

' ......'

' Here am not hungry anymore ...' He pushed his dango to Madara, who accepted them as Madara enjoys them . Hashirama enjoys Madara stuffing his mouth, making cheeks red like little cherries he almost lost it when he decided to lick his lips .

' My clan too you know ...'

' W-wha ..'

' They want me to marry a woman from the Hatake clan or the ... Nara ... Who knows ...'

Hashirama felt his world go still, as his hands, his face, his heart, his whole being went cold .' I told them I need more time, but ... Well I am not young anymore I need a heir ...'

Madara looked unsure .' So we are both stuck with this ...'

' Y-yeah ...'

Hashirama was having a very bad day, too bad nobody believed it ...

 _ **Over my dead body**_ a dark thought came by .


	3. Chapter 3

Tobirama was never good with feelings, or being a romantic man . He has no time or need for that as he was busy fighting and making sure his brother don't get his head chopped off in that case burned .

' Madara can you do this for me ! ' Hashirama whines as he quickly pushed an other stack of papers in Madara's arms .' Again ? ! Hashirama I really ...'

' Thank you ! ' Hashirama said as he went to busy himself .

' Hashirama ...' Madara groaned and went back to work .

Tobirama found Hashirama acting strange ...

Not only that but few nights ago, he came back in a very bad mood . And the last time he saw Hashirama in that very bad mood, was when they were children and his father forbidden Hashirama to go to Madara .

Hashirama almost killed their father, he was not even sad when he was on his death bed years later .

Tobirama still has those scars Hashirama gave him in that very bad mood ...

Tobirama fears for his life in those moments .

' Tobirama .' Tobirama got out of his thoughts and looked at his brother .' Are you okay ? '

' Y-yes ..' Madara looked up and raised his eyebrow, since when did the almighty Tobirama stutter ... And to Hashirama no less . 

' Do you want some thee ? ' Madara really want to stretch his legs, and be out of this room the paper work was too much where does this paper work come from anyway .' Yes please .'

Madara nodded and walked out of the room .

Tobirama could not even breath a second later, and Hashirama stood next to him with a blank face .' Are you ill ? ' He ask and pushed his hand against his forehead .' No fever ... You look pale little brother .' That smile on that face makes Tobirama know he should be quiet .

' Don't you dare make things harder Tobi-chan, you know what happened last time .' Hashirama whispered in his ear, as his hold on his shoulder tightest .

' B-bro ...'

' Hokage-sama ? ' It sounded like Izuna, Tobirama wants for once scream at the Uchiha to run and not look back .

' Oh Izuna ~ ' Hashirama was full smiles and happiness, so different he was a second ago . Izuna looked at him odd as he saw something but was not sure .' Sorry to ask but where is my brother ? '

' Madara is ...'

' I am here with the thee .' Madara has 3 cups, and give one to Tobirama first .

Who was shaking as he took the thee .' Are you ill ? ' Madara asked .' Really you Senju really like to push yourselves .'

' Speak for yourself brother ! ' Izuna said with a stern face, Hashirama sipped on his thee as he was in a bliss . Tobirama wanted to puke .' I have ... I have to go .' He said and left with silence .' What and ..'

' I do it tomorrow ....' Tobirama had only drank half of the thee, and it wants to come out .

' What is his problem ? And what on earth are you doing here .'

' You have to come home now brother, the Hatake clan are waiting ! ' Izuna stomped his foot down like a mother who has enough of her naughty children .

' What really is it that late Hashirama, sorry but I have to go ... I will do the rest tomorrow .' He put down his thee and ran out not waiting for answer, Izuna gave a quick goodbye not really paying attention to the man .

Hashirama was smiling but as seconds went down, his cup of thee shattered on the ground as he shook from anger and hate .

' _**Like hell I will let it happen ..**_.'

( **Madara** ) 

' Brother don't you think Hokage is alright ? '

' Hashirama of course why ...'

' He is acting ...'

' Weird, Stupid, silly he always was that way that man has never changed .'

' Of course ....' Izuna could not shake the feeling what he saw, just now with the Senju brothers, his eyes must be tricking him .

_Is Hashirama maybe ... Not what he seems to be ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Tobirama could not sleep as he stares at the ceiling, he felt tense, he was scared ... He feels like a little boy .

A little boy who was scared of the boogyman ...

His brother .

_Oh god have mercy on him ... Don't let him find him ._

Tobirama got up as he grabbed his blanket and walked to his closet, he stepped in with his blanket around him . He closed the doors as he waited sitting still .

He could hear the clock ticking, and some owls outside making noise for the rest it was quiet till ...

He felt it the demon chakra, it felt like it was eating his flesh . Tobirama whimpered as he was shaking, trying to calm himself he would not find him he thought .

_Don't let him find me, he can not find me, he ..._

The doors of his closet flew open, and there he was in all his glory .

His hair almost covered his dark eyes, who looked unhuman, dark and insane at him . Tobirama heart almost stopped as he shook his head .

 _No ! No ! Help me someone !_

' There you are Tobirama ! ' His empty smile scared Tobirama so much, he almost screamed at him as he grabbed his arm . ' Let's play ! '

 _Someone help me !_

( **Next day** ) 

' Not that I enjoy the quiet of one Senju less, but that is unlike him .' Madara said to Hashirama as they worked on their paperwork . 

' He felt little under the weather .' Hashirama answered back with a light smile .' I hope he is resting now .' Madara frowned at Hashirama his lack of worry, that is becoming unlike him .

 _What is wrong with those Senju brothers ! Next you know Izuna stops chattering like bird !_

Suddenly a knock broke their eye contact, Madara was the one who looked away . Hashirama blushed and almost giggling as a girl .

 _Madara is so cute ! So cute ! So cute !_ Hashirama wanted to say something, but the scene almost broke him tottally .

Madara smiling, a smile he never showed Hashirama so freely . But at a woman he don't know ! 

' Madara ...'

Madara stopped talking at her, as the woman also looked at Hashirama .' Hokage-sama .' She bowed at him .' Hashirama this is Hatake Kasumi, my future wife .' Madara said with a soft smile, she blushed as she smiled back at him .

Hashirama almost lost it, he almost lost it ...

He jumped up as he walked fast to them, Kasumi looked scared for a moment . As Madara tried to move between them, but both looked shocked as Hashirama huggs her .

' It is so nice to meet you Kasumi-san ! ' Hashirama smiled .' Please take good care of Madara, he may look scary and angry all the time but ...' Madara hit Hashirama's head .'

You idiot what are you saying ! '

' Madara that hurts ! ' Hashirama whines as Kasumi looked between them and smiled .

_Hogake-sama is so kind, he is truly Madara-sama's best friend ._

What Kasumi didn't know and that info is even in the dark for Madara, that Hashirama plans and he made a quick plan the moment he hugs her .

That the knife he holds is named kindsness, and he will look lovely in her back .

' Well then we have to go now .' 

' What ? Why ? ' Hashiraa pouted as he focused on Madara, who looked annoyed back .' I have to know my fiance you know idiot .'

Kasumi saw a depressed cloud form above Hashirama, as he whines and tries to hold Madara in the room .' We can do it an other time maybe ? ' She offers .

' You sure ? You don't have to do what this idiot tells you .' Madara tries now kicking Hashirama off, but the man was stubborn .

' Well I ...'

' What is going on here ? '

Everyone saw a pale Tobirama almost limping rather then walking in the room, he narrowed his eyes at his brother but ignores him .' Tobirama quick grab Madara ! ' He said but

Tobirama just glares at him .

' Got into a fight Senju ? '

' Shut your mouth .' 

Now he was glaring at Madara but the man glares back, as Hashirama now got fully a hold on him .' Madara ! Let's get some dango ! ' 

' Well okay ... ' The Uchiha man finally got the other off, but he grabs Kasumi's hand .' But you are also coming .'

' You sure I can ...'

' No you are coming .'

Tobirama watches the play infront of him, he has to admit he never thought Madara will ever think about other peoples feelings instead of his own and his brother . But here he is making sure to let Kasumi know he wants her, and the look in her eyes shows she is falling in love .

Tobirama slowly focused his eyes on his brother, but he quickly looked away as he felt dizzy and scared .

The couple did not notice, the tragedy of hate shows in Hashirama's eyes .

As the three went to leave that Madara think it is strange for Tobirama not to complain, or Hashirama needing an excuse . 

Maybe he will ask Izuna later to talk to Tobirama .

' I see you later at home Tobi ! ' Hashirama quickly said as he shut the door .

But his eyes warned Tobirama, **_don't you dare to run ._**

( **Dango shop** ) 

They had a good time, well Madara found himself having a good time .

His bestfriend sitting next to him, and his future wife at his other side .

Hashirama loves seeing Madara enjoying his dango, the Uchiha moaned as the dango was stuffed in his mouth .

' Are the dangos that good ? ' Kasume teased as she wiped some drool of Madara's face, which made the man blush .' Sorry ... I don't mean to be rude .. '

' No no don't worry you were not rude .' She said as she herself bit a piece of dango .' Now I know bit more of you .'

Hashirama feels being forgotten, he felt his nails digging into his palms . The woman from last time was there too, but she avoids them leaving the older woman to them .

' What is your problem ? ' She ask her .' Nothing .' She says quickly to the old woman, the other looked at her for a while . But went to help other people, the younger girl dared to look at Hashirama .

But she quickly away as she went pale, and almost fell as she tried to get away quickly .

Hashirama looked like a nightmare you only see in wars .

Kasumi and Madara did not notice, but when Madara got up to pay ( he took Hashirama's money since he will not pay for his ) Kasumi and Hashirama were alone .

Hashirama smiled at her and Kasumi smiled back, but then she felt a cold feeling around her heart .' Kasumi-san .'

' Y-yes ? ' She has a bad feeling now, why is she suddenly afraid of him .' Do you love him ? Madara that is .'

' Well I do start to get feelings, he is really kind and ...'

' That is not what I ask, do you love him ? '

' Yes .' She says quickly and then went pale, as she saw Hashirama's face his smile gone as his eyes looked like a animal on a hunt .' Really .' He smiled .

Kasumi fears her life, when she saw his smile .


End file.
